vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orion Eden
|-|Orion Cloth Stone= |-|Orion New Cloth (Vers 1)= |-|Orion Omega Cloth= Summary Orion Eden (オリオン星座（オリオン）のエデン, Orion no Eden) is an enigmatic young man, the Orion Saint in the Omega era. Eden commands the element of Lightning. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 3-C | 3-A ''' '''Name: Orion Eden Origin: Saint Seiya Omega Gender: Male Classification: Human, Demigod, Bronze Saint, Martian (former), Athena's Saint Age: 15 years old (Season 1), 16 years old (Season 2) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled warrior, Can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), 7th sense and Omega Cosmo user, through Omega Cosmo, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction (Can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Can attack non-physical beings, Higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, Lightning Manipulation, Can create tornadoes, Can trap enemies in a sphere-like cocoon, Can survive in space, Forcefields, Can weaken the senses of others Attack Potency: Country level (Far above the average Bronze and Silver Saints) | Galaxy level (Defeated Virgo Fudo, one of the strongest gold saints, which the other 7th Sense Bronze Saints were helpless against) | Universe level (One shot Hyperion's armor which previously tanked Athena exclamation powered by 3 Gold Saints + Libra Genbu's spirit) Speed: Supersonic to High Hypersonic (Easily tools other Bronze and Silver Saints) | Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Country Class | Galactic | Universal Durability: Country level with Orion Bronze Cloth (Survived attacks from Virgo Fudo before awakening to the 7th Sense. Should be no less durable than Kouga's Pegasus Cloth at the very minimum) | Galaxy level (Shrugged off attacks from Virgo Fudo which took out the other bronzes) | Universe level with Orion Omega Cloth Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Limitless Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Thunder Attacks | Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: Orion Bronze Cloth Intelligence: He is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. His intelligence is above average otherwise (fooled the Pallasites and investigated them without their knowledge). Weaknesses: Wind Cosmo due to Omega's element system, however due to his raw strength he typically ignores this weakness, has impaired judgment when it comes to Aria but eventually gets over this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Folgore Renaissance:' Eden gathers lightning in his fist, launching it at his opponent. *'Thunder Explosion (Tonitrui Saltare):' Eden can choose to use this as a defensive or an offensive move: **'Offensive:' Eden creates two balls of lightning in his hands and throws them at his enemy. **'Defensive:' Eden creates a circle of lightning balls that will push the opponent backwards if they attack him and hit the balls. *'Thunder Feracalos (Tonitrui Fera Caeolos):' Eden soars into the air and summons six spheres of lightning which he gathers and sends at his enemy with such power that it leaves a crater once the attack is finished. *'Hilia Mastia:' Eden let's out a powerful blast of lightning at his opponent. *'Towa no Tornado:' In spite of being a tornado, it belongs to the lightning element as it gives Eden's opponents a shocking blast of wind. *'Orion's Devastation:' Initially Eden's strongest move. He burns his Cosmo and then punches into the ground, creating a sphere that grows into a massive size, dealing immense damage. He used this for the first time when he awoke his 7th sense. *'Orion's Extermination:' Another powerful technique at Eden's disposal. He first raise a finger, summoning lightning before he folds his hands together and let's out a powerful blast of lightning at his opponent. *'Orion's Spiral Thunderbolt:' Releases a concentrated spiral of lightning at his opponent. *'Orion Plasma:' Eden concentrates power in his right fist, raising a sphere of electric energy at a distance, to attack his opponent. *'Orion Sphere:' Eden creates a magnetic field of power against itself. The sphere causes no damage to his opponent, but it does attract the opponent towards it, allowing Eden to attack. *'Noir Big Bang:' Eden concentrates his hands to create a sphere of electricity, which is then launches into the opponent. The sphere grows to the height of a person, and hits the opponent with powerful electric shocks. Key: Orion Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Orion Omega Cloth Gallery File:Orion_Eden_ch02.jpg File:Orion_Eden_Omega_Cloth.jpg|Eden's Omega Cloth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Demigods Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Matter Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3